


A Starling Sunrise

by Klawdee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Lemon, Outdoor Sex, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawdee/pseuds/Klawdee
Summary: In a special collaboration with the talented Menervas_Revenge and Sulis Writes, Strictly Lumione presents POP-UP DRABBLE GAME!Visual prompt inspired drabbles - Maximum of 300 words.The Manor peacocks were already annoyed with starlings song— whats this they hear?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Strictly Lumione Drabble Game 2020





	A Starling Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A special collaboration with the talented Menervas_Revenge and Sulis Writes, Strictly Lumione presents POP-UP DRABBLE GAME!
> 
> Visual prompt inspired drabbles - Maximum of 300 words. 
> 
> Image of inspiration to be entered here (once I figure the how. Edited yay figured it out)  
> Speeching/quotes paraphrased from "A Sentimental Journey" which I only read from J.Austen's Mariah Bertram, Mansfield Park. First forray into writing lemons. I thirst a lot of lemons but hadn't had shared any that I've made. So please be gentle-ish. Its my first time 😉

The sound of the starlings break with the rising sun. Its rays illuminating the silky strands surrounding her. The dew leeching off the grass into her already claggy skin. Her arms restrained above her by two pale hands pressing their biting nails into her wrists. His breath is heavy and shallow. Breathing onto her bergamot, lust, and reverence. Crying out in pleasure and pain Hermione tries in vain to free her wrists. She calls out to him.  
Asking to be free.  
"You can't get out," he replies with a blazing trail of lips and tongue down her throat as he slowly releases her wrists. And after she cries out again, she sits up slowly. Threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer as her nails firmly rake across his scalp. She swallows his groan with her own searing kiss, tasting her own dew on his lips. She shoves him by his shoulders pushing into the grass. Straddling above him she smirks; pinning his pale hands above his head she whispers into his ear, " oh, Lucius—and why? Why would I ever want out?" She sinks down with sigh of satisfaction as the sun crests.


End file.
